The Annual No Transport Day
by Elisnaik
Summary: "All we have to do is not take any transport today! Then why are we taking it? Oh, right. Becouse where's fun in that?


**Disclaimer: **_**Kill la Kill**_** and all characters excluding OCs belong to company **_**Tigger**_** and by no means to me. I do not receive money from this and get only pure enjoyment. **

Hi! It's my first time writing a fan fiction, and I did so only because there's only so, so fan fictions for Kill la Kill. Flames, flames, and more flames! I appreciate anything as long as it points out my faults. This is only a starter chapter, something like a warm up. It would be an add on for my bigger fan fiction which is in planning and will be released in a few days.

P.S. I'm also looking for a beta. Email me, if interested.

Enjoy!

_**The annual no transport day**_

"Mako!"

"Ryuko!"

"Gimme your hand!"

The girl in the blue sailor extended her hand towards the girl in black. Ryuko, one hand holding on to the railing and the other one grasping Mako's hand for dear life, pushed herself to the end of the wagon going two hundred kilometers per hour, trashing everything on its way.

No star students jumped, dived, some even flew just to avoid the passing horror. The conductor was getting nothing of it.

"Ha! You pesky no stars! I'll show you how to ride a train properly! I, Koshi Suzaku, the head of the 'Train Lovers' club now together with my two star conductor's uniform will make you, Matoi Ryuko fear any train for the rest of your life and climb all the way to the academy all by yourself! That is, if you don't get blown away right now! Get ready, that's not all I've got!

The conductor snapped goggles over his eyes with a 'yaiks!' and doubled the speed. All of the no stars that somehow held on to this moment let go and flew right into the sky. Only Ryuko and Mako were still hanging.

Ryuko fell on her knees. She felt as if her whole body was torn to different directions all at once and Senketsu wasn't making it any easier.

"You bastard." she cursed, her voice muffled by screams and whistle of wind. "You won't get away with it!"

Vicious laugh was her only answer. Suddenly Ryuko felt Mako's fingers slipping through her grip.

"Ryuko! I can't hold on anymore!" Mako screamed, tears in her eyes. "If I hold on any longer then my arm will tear off and I'll have only one arm! I won't be able to make bento or sing my little admonition songs while you encounter another villain to lead him to the path of truth only with one arm. Mataro will snatch all the food before I get to it!"

'That's it' anger and sheer horror of her friend's doom boiled hot in her core. 'Senketsu, split up!'

'Yes!'

Ryuko let go off Mako and the girl scud into the sky like the rest of the no stars. Ryuko erected her half - scissors and cut off her bow tie. She threw it at Mako, Senketsu forming into lasso and tighting itself over Mako's vaist so tight that the girl could hardly breathe and tied it to the railing. Now Mako was merely floating in the air, even giggling couple of times in the process.

"Right! Hang there for a moment Mako!"

"Kay!" the girl replied cheerily. Ryuko nodded and called to her uniform:

"Senketsu, take as much blood as you need and send it all to my legs! I need all traction power you can muster in them."

'Rodger that!'

Ryuko doubled at the feel of her blood being pumped out of her. Even after so much time, she still couldn't get used to her blood being used by someone (or to the skimpy outfit at that).

Her feet became heavy. No, like, really, REALLY heavy. It was like a vacuum cleaner was sucking them in. She tried to raise her foot. The pressure instantly loosened and hardened as she put it down again. An eerie smile appeared on her lips.

"Now you're down sucker."

Ryuko tapped her way to the looser conductor. He didn't take notice. He was too much absorbed in petting the system panel of the train to do so. She could even see drool in the corner of his lips.

"Now Kiryuin-sama will certainly notice our club and give us more trains. Lots and lots of trains!"

Ryuko snorted "Pathetic. You don't care about anything else, but being noticed by Satsuki."

The conductor froze. He turned around slowly. Ryuko held her half of the scissors right above his head.

"Mercy-"

Ryuko hurled her blade right at the conductor's ass sending him flying straight into the morning Sun.

"Strike!" Mako snapped her fingers.

"Heh, heh" Ryuko swaggered,all too pleased with herself as always. "Piece of cake."

'Don't be so full of yourself, your blood is getting burnt savor, and you eat too much when you're happy."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?!"

'You need to lose five cm.'

"Why you-" The train swaggered and Ryuko toppled down and hit her head on a seat. "Ouch…"

And then it really_ hit_ her.

"The train, we've got to stop the train!"

"Yuppie!"

Mako was soaring behind the train like a rag, completely oblivious of the school drawing closer in an unimaginable speed.

"How do you stop this thing?!" Ryuko pressed all the buttons on the panel accompanied by various tragic sounds coming from the train itself and when there was one button left (a big, red one) she pushed that button.

It made them go faster.

Now even with all power in her legs Ryuko could barely hold on. They were going to crash, literally.

"Senketsu!"

'What?'

"Drop all the power from my legs now!"

'And where's my 'please'?'

"Do it! I'll iron you tonight!"

'Twice."

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Ok, twice. Now do it!"

Ryuko jumped up. Wind caught her and threw right into pit of the end of the train while crashing her into various objects. Mako was still hanging all too content, probably asleep.

"Mako hold on!"

"Wha-"

Ryuko grasped the 'Senketsu lasso' and Mako and sprang over the top of the school. The train crashed, taking to hell a part of the school with it. Mako hung in Ryuko's hands eying the campus from above. Suddenly rainbows appeared in her eyes.

"We're flying Ryuko! And not like flowing like I was in the train, though it would be cool too, if not for my hand, but really, really flying! You're amazing!"

Ryuko's cheeks hit up. "It's just a new trick I've learned recently. It's-"

'Ryuko?'

"What?" Ryuko looked down at her black sailor.

'I'm done.'

"What do you mea-"

Her uniform became normal again. And then they started falling.

"Ryukooo!" Mako screamed right into Ryuko's ear, as they fell. Passing birds screeched at them. Ryuko was screaming as well, squeezing Mako for dear life. 'This is the end' Ryuko realized, but all that she could scream was:

"Noo, I don't want to die with this skimpy thing on me!"

And then they were caught in a most embarrassing manner possible.

The girls turned their heads slowly and saw Sensei Mikisugi standing on the windowsill with a stick in his hand. The stick that was stuck under Ryuko's sailor, all the glories sight of her stripped panties right before his eyes.

Ryuko's face dropped instantly.

"Oh, hi Sensei. Thanks for your help. Could you pull us into the class as well?" Mako waved her hand in a greeting.

"Oh, right!" Mikisugi pulled the stick and the girls through the window into the class.

"Much better, thank you Sensei!" Mako hopped to her seat, dropped onto her chair and instantly fell asleep.

Ryoko pulled out the stick out of behind her and it cracked. Mikisugi backed away.

"Matoi-kun?"

A loud smack thundered with as much volume as the train crashing earlier.

Ryuko stomped to her seat and turned to the window defiantly. Mikisugi rubbed the bump on his head and took out a list from his desk. He righted his glasses.

"So, more than half of the class isn't present…"

Only ragging Matoi and sleeping Mankanshoku did reach the class on the annual 'No transport' day.

"I said it would be fun" Mako winked and started to snore again.


End file.
